


Christmas Morning Surprise

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally finds the perfect gift for his brother for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I realize it is only September and this is a Christmas fic, but, I couldn't help it! This is what happens when your friend has a migraine and wants something fluffy to read!

Dean is stumped. Christmas is tomorrow and he still hasn’t figured out what he wanted to get for his brother. He is walking down the sidewalk, glancing into windows as he passes them in hopes that something catches his eye. 

He passes a store front, then stops and suddenly backtracks. His eyes light up as he finally discovers the perfect gift.

Cas helps Dean keep Sam’s gift hidden at his place until the next morning, which is a relief. There is no way he’d be able to hide this in their tiny house.

Christmas morning finds the brothers sitting in their cozy living room in front of the tree with a fire crackling in the fireplace. 

“I want you to open yours first, Sammy.” Dean grabs the first small gift under the tree and hands it to his brother.

Sam opens it with the enthusiasm of a five year old, then just frowns at the tennis ball nestled into the small box.

“Uh, we playing tennis now?” He asks, frown still in place.

Dean just chuckles and hands him another gift, this one slightly bigger. Once again, Sam rips off the paper and opens the box to find two silver bowls.

“Dean, seriously, aren’t we getting too old for these prank gifts?” By now Sam’s frown is starting to turn into a scowl.

“Just open your damn presents, bitch.” Dean says, fighting a grin and pulling out his phone, sending out a quick message.

“Jerk.” Sam mumbles quietly. This time he is slower with opening his gift, and inside he finds a bright red collar, a small dog toy rope, and a rawhide bone. 

“Dean?” Sam is staring at his brother now, trying to hide the hope he is feeling.

Before Dean can say anything, there is a knock at the door.

“Hmm, grab that, will you, Sammy?”

Sam slowly gets up and stares at his brother for another few seconds, then goes over to the door and opens it. Dean grins as he hears his brother gasp, then watches him dart out to the porch. When Dean makes it to the door, he sees Sam sitting on the steps with a wriggling German Shepherd puppy in his lap, licking any area he can get to. Sam cuddles the puppy close, then unhooks him from the leash that was fastened to the railing and stands up. He is fighting back giggles as the puppy tries to wriggle his way closer to lick his face.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.” Dean says as he watches the pure adoration on his brother’s face. When Sam glances up at Dean, his face shifts to something softer and sweeter, then he slowly walks up to Dean and cups his cheek before leaning in to softly kiss him.

“Thank you, Dean, so much…” he whispers against Dean’s lips, then laughs as the puppy forces his way in between and licks whichever face he can get to.

Later on, after Dean has opened his gifts from Sam (new grilling equipment and a gift card for his Baby), and after a pleasant Christmas dinner with Cas, they head up to bed where Sam proceeds to surprise Dean with his last Christmas gift. A pair of soft, lacy black panties and a smile.


End file.
